Down By The Bay
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Takes place during Jinora's ceremony of receiving her tattoos. Kinda after party thing. Korra tries to leave in more ways than one. Makorra. Book 3.


A/N: I strongly caution if you have a suicide trigger, you avoid this fic. Yes I know what it's like to attempt suicide. Yes I have done it, but obviously failed. I was still very lucky to have people reach and help me, and to let myself be open to their help. The way Korra's acting right now…that was my ten year old self. I know that face. I know that attitude. I know what she's feeling right now. Please if you are having these kind of thoughts, message me. Or one of us on here. We're here for you. You're never alone. Thank you.

Sometimes she liked that when she lived on the island, that it was located towards a bay. Water. So beautiful, needed, and taken for granted. But deadly, and sometimes it's one's worst enemy. Or even an enemy to thousands. But yet so gentle and cool and calm. It almost seemed like a person in it's self. She pondered this as she stared at the half-filled cup of water in her scarred hand.

People danced and laughed through out the room, as traditional Air Nomad food and beverages were served. But she was stuck with simple tap water, as her organs couldn't handle the fizzy and heavy stuff yet. The cheerful new air bending master was laughing with Kai, while Asami and Bolin were off twirling each other under their arms. It wasn't til she started looking for him she noticed the tall fire bender wasn't in the room.

How predictable. He had once again become too awkward to be around her. Avoiding her at every possible moment. It was social protocol as the Sato heiress once stated. How usually people who are no longer in a romantic relationship, feel too guilty or hurt about the way it was severed. And try to avoid feeling the pain in the first place. Even when forced to be near their now ex-lover so to speak.

It was night and day with him. One day he was hugging her too tight to even breathe. The next he looked upon her like a fragile piece of glass, that he was forbidden to come in reach of. She had a glimmer of hope that maybe his feelings of love and devotion to her still hadn't vanished. But what proof did she have now? It was hopeless. He moved on. Only the heat of the moments they shared were what she could say were possible evidence. But now she can't even try to call him out on it. For he won't show his face.

The song that was playing ended, and the crowd diffused slightly. And then Bolin walked up to her with a skip in his step.

"There's the almighty powerful Red Lotus butt kicking MACHINE! How ya doing?", he asked with a smile.

"What do you mean I kicked their butts? You guys took out 3 of them.", she said not taking her eyes off the glass in her hand.

"Well you know. You just looked so much cooler.", he laughed.

The ivory-skinned woman next to her giggled at his humor, and then returned to her friend.

"Why don't you come out and dance with us? I'm sure your legs can handle just a small one!", Asami encouraged.

"If I stand my bandages will open up, and I'll get them infected. It's not worth it.", Korra said, gazed still locked on her water.

"Oh…well ok. Just holler if you need anything!", Bolin said, wrapping his arm under Asami's. The pair returned to the dance floor, leaving Korra alone against the wall.

That was all she heard for the last two weeks. _"You're gonna be fine! If you need anything, just tell us ok? You'll be fine. We're here for you! Why don't you go out? Have some fun! I'm here for you."_

That last one repeated in her mind. _I'm here for you._ What a load of bullshit that was. The only thing she could respond with was,

_No. You're not. You're avoiding me._

She set the glass down on a nearby table. She slowly moved the wheels out towards the door, leading to the balcony. Stairs were the only way to get down. She didn't feel like calling for help. Maybe just a little flick of the wrist…wow. It actually worked.

It wasn't too far down. She slid with ease. Then she continued her way on a paved path of the island. She could've been doing that for hours if so. She had no idea how she got there, but eventually she ended up at the pier. Staring off into the distances of water. Wow. How original.

The whole afternoon of her meeting Aang seemed so long ago. Lots of things had changed. But one thing hadn't. How stupid she was. Getting her bending taken away brought out this somewhat similar attitude that she has now. Distant. Rude. Hopeless. What had she learned? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She hadn't discovered herself when her bending was gone. She hadn't become a better person inside. She was just empty. Without her bending, she was empty. She's just the Avatar. That's all she's ever been. That's all she ever wanted. But now what? She's barely able to do anything now. People have to feed her. Bathe her. Clothe her. Ask her if she's ok. Keep her under constant surveillance. She's not child. She's 17 years old, and perfectly able to take care of her own wounds and well being. But they won't let her. Her pain won't let her. It's like she's in the compound all over again.

She'd told him what it was like. Everyday wanting to bend herself out of the thick snow walls. But she thought the whole time Aang wanted her there. She thought she would be a better Avatar if she stayed. But as she got older and smarter, the desire grew. And they always suspected she would try to break out sooner or later. But all in all, it was still her only little slice of hell. And she knew it was about to happen all over again.

She had enough. She was done being told what to do. And she could end all of it. She stared into the waves brushing through the bay. The very thought of being free, from everything, seemed like pure bliss. And all she had to do was dive right in.

Her arms moved to their own accord and began to move the chair closer to the edge. Once she could see her reflection, and just how damaged and broken she really was, she turned her eyes away. Enough. Nothing else mattered anymore. Just as she was about to move her wheels forward into the bay, she heard his voice.

He was calling her name, and she still paid no attention. She kept her place on the edge, as she could hear him running over.

"What are you doing out here?! Get away from the pier! You'll fall in!", he scolded.

"That's the point."

She heard nothing. And then she felt a grip on the handles of her chair.

"Get your hands off my chair. _Right now."_

The grip didn't leave.

"I'm not letting you do this.", he said sternly.

"Let go Mako.", she spat still turned away from him.

"We're going inside Korra.", he retorted.

"You can. I'm not. I'm done.", she said.

"Done with what? The party? The crowd? We can go somewhere else then. You don't have to-"

"I am going somewhere else. I'm going somewhere I won't be told what to do, and how to live anymore. I'm tired of being treated like a helpless baby."

"Korra what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I need to be escorted everywhere. How I need someone to push my chair. Put food and water in my mouth. Decide where I go. Decide where I stay. Decide who I get to see."

"Korra they're just trying to help you. They love and care about you."

"They care about me and getting me back on my feet because I'm the Avatar. And I need to protect their sorry asses. They just like the idea of even being in the same room as me. All because I'm the Avatar. Not for the person I actually am. And I don't even know who that is."

Silence met the air. They sat there for only seconds. But to them both, felt like hours. And then she began to move out of the chair. Mako quickly grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"I know who she is."

She only scoffed at his statement, and he scowled before he continued.

"Korra is a loving and caring friend, who will always listen to what you have to say. Korra is a person who walks into a room, and makes everyone smile with the way she appreciates those around her. Korra is a strong intelligent independent woman, who will do anything to get what she feels is right. Korra is a passionate fighter, who will never quit. Korra is a beautiful perfect girl, who loves all of her friends and family. And puts them first. Korra is…the most wonderful person I have ever met."

Silence met his words. Then he turned her chair towards him, surprisingly she showed no resistance. But then he saw tears coming down her cheeks.

"Do you really mean all that?", she asked.

His face had softened, and he kneeled down in front of her. He slipped their fingers together, and he brought her hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckles softly.

"I don't have to mean it. It's true. And you know it too.", he told.

Her jaw began to hurt from fighting back the tears.

"So many people love and care about you. Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Lin and her family. They all love you Korra. Not because you're the Avatar. Because of how much I know you love them too. And they all know you know better than to do something like this."

Her hand had slipped out of his. Then it traveled to caress his cheek.

"What about you?", she asked.

"What about me?", he responded.

"You don't love me because I'm the Avatar. I know that. But are the reasons any different than what you said before?", she asked. The tears came down faster. But her tone never changed or cracked.

"No. They're not. But there's so many more reasons Korra. More than I can count." His vision began to get blurry from tears. "If you disappeared…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would want to stay with you. Where ever that may be."

"Then why did you avoid me? Before the trip? And now?", she asked.

"Now? I wasn't avoiding you.", he told.

"You wouldn't look at me after the battle. You wouldn't look or stand by me in the ceremony. Or the after party. You ran off somewhere.", she explained.

He wanted to wipe her tears away. What was wrong with him? He was making her think things that weren't true for no matter at all.

"Your dad was the right person to carry you home and bandage you up. That wasn't my place to be at the time."

"But I wanted you there."

"I wish I was."

Her thumb rubbed his cheekbone.

"I was told to sit on the other side of the room. Asami said you needed some space."

Korra nodded. Asami didn't like to pressure Korra into anything. Maybe seeing him wasn't the best thing at that moment.

"Then where did you go during the party?", she asked.

His hand went to cover her's on his cheek.

"I went to talk to the healers. To ask how your condition was. And if you needed anything.", he said.

"What did they say?", she asked.

"They said…you're healing at the right paste. But you're having trouble sleeping.", he told her.

They were right. Nightmares had been coming to her thoughts non stop for the past two weeks.

"I try to brush it off. It's nothing.", she answered.

"Do you…want me to stay with you?", he asked cautiously.

The floodgates opened. She couldn't do it anymore. And he wasted no time to reaching for her face and wiping them away as fast as he could.

"No!", she answered through sobs.

"No what?", he asked.

"I just…please don't go." she begged. "Please. You're the only one who actually understands what I need. And what I need is you."

He grinned slightly.

"I'll pack your things. You can stay at my apartment tonight."

The color seemed to come back into her eyes before she shut them tight. She kept straight into his arms, while he still knelt on the pier with her. She nuzzled into his shoulder, as he held her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Kick it off.", he said.

"What?"

"Kick the chair into the bay. I won't make you sit in that thing anymore if you don't want to."

She hesitated for a moment, and then she turned to the contraption, and it was gone in a second. It left behind on the sound of splashing water.

"Beifong will find it later anyway.", she said.

He chuckled before she returned her gaze to him.

"Thank you Mako. For everything.", she said with a grin.

"Thank you for more than everything."

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too."

She accepted the soft kiss from his lips before he lifted her off the driftwood, and started to carry her inside to get her things.

She slept much better in Mako's arms that night.


End file.
